<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Охота на краю by WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424824">Охота на краю</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020'>WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Drama, WTF Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22424824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Весна приносит жителям Фенриса новые опасности</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Охота на краю</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Баю-баюшки-баю…</p>
<p>Мать пела, укачивая младенца, а дядька Сварт, не прекращая тачать сапожок из шкуры конунгура, рассказывал сагу. Дратва с хриплым звуком, похожим на всхлип раненного в грудь, продиралась сквозь плотную кожу, и так же хрипловато звучал голос Сварта:</p>
<p>— Жил один ярл, звали его Хельги ярл. Было у этого ярла много воинов, и была земля. Но в сезон огня море зашевелилось, и острова Хельги ярла ушли под воду, кроме одного. Женщины, дети и немощные телом собрались в середине острова, а воины пошли на берег. И пришел кракен из воды, и пришла неясыть с неба, а из лесу вышел бирюк, и Хельги ярл с воинами напал на всех сразу…</p>
<p>Хельги знал эту историю назубок. Его назвали в честь Хельги ярла, храбро защищавшего племя и павшего, но не побежденного. Сейчас, когда все племя казалось объятым страхом, а растерзанные тела родичей находились едва ли не ежедневно, саги о храбрых ярлах давали какую-то призрачную надежду: прежде выживали — и нынче выживем.</p>
<p>— Баю-баюшки-баю,</p>
<p>Бирюк бродит по краю.</p>
<p>Кто на краешек пойдет –</p>
<p>Того схватит и сожрет, — напевала мать.</p>
<p>Хельги знал, что на Фенрисе нет волков. На Фенрисе есть Волки, и еще где-то в глубине Асахейма есть Небесные Воины, но до сих пор он ни одного не видел. И есть бирюки из дядькиных саг и мамкиных колыбельных, но этих уж и вовсе никто не встречал. Кто из них убивал его родичей — неведомо.</p>
<p>В длинном доме дымил очаг в полу. На стенах висели головы конунгуров и прочих животных, добытых охотниками; старшие сестры Хельги, и родные, и двухродные — Свартдоттир, готовили ужин, а одна из Свартдоттир, сильно подвернувшая ногу, сидела и пряла.</p>
<p>Самого дядьку Сварта недавно сильно потрепал тот самый конунгур, из шкуры которого он сейчас шил сапожки для дочерей. Оттого он и морщился при неосторожном движении. Мать поджимала губы, глядя на брата, и по ее лицу Хельги догадался, что дядька Сварт скоро умрет. Мать умела чувствовать такие вещи. Дядька Сварт, наверное, тоже понимал, что жить ему осталось несколько дней — от его ран шел нехороший дух гниющего мяса, но коротать последние эти дни без дела не желал.</p>
<p>Младенец затих. Мать умолкла, немного посидела над ним, наконец уложила в колыбель и пошла помогать собирать ужин. Дядька Сварт поманил Хельги к себе.</p>
<p>— Меня убил не конунгур, — сказал без обиняков.</p>
<p>— А кто? Кракен?</p>
<p>Спрашивать такое было глупо, потому что дядьку нашли в глуби острова, на туше добытого им конунгура.</p>
<p>— Бирюк, — дядька Сварт тяжело закашлялся.</p>
<p>— Ты видел его? Какой он? Чего молчал?</p>
<p>— Немногие меня похвалят, если я буду рассказывать такое кому ни попадя, — угрюмо сказал Сварт. — Помяни малефик, и он придет за тобой, и его будет уже не отвадить.</p>
<p>Хельги сплюнул на пол, чтобы отогнать малефик.</p>
<p>— Старшим я сказал, — продолжал Сварт. — Оттого твой отец, Хельги Эгильссон, и остальные охотники постоянно несут дозор. Каждый надеется, что про его доблесть сложат драпу. Но вот что я скажу: когда бирюк повадится к селению, то и ниды слагать будет некому.</p>
<p>— Отчего так? Малефик не победить копьем и луком?</p>
<p>— Не этот, — Сварт снова пошевелился и поморщился от боли.</p>
<p>На следующий день дядька Сварт умер. Женщины обмыли его к погребению, но тело лишь завернули в полотно и зарыли в снегу: похороны по заветам стариков устраивать боялись. Мать кормила ребенка грудью с неподвижным лицом, изредка силясь улыбнуться, и украдкой касалась глаз.</p>
<p>— Баю-баю, — напевала она, — баю-баю. Плакать не буду, гордая ива листву не роняет, если уронит — ее не похвалит ясень в чертоге вышнеземельном…</p>
<p>Голос ее пресекся, дрогнул от рыдания; справившись с собой, она продолжала:</p>
<p>— Ясень отважный пред злобозубым не дрогнул…</p>
<p>Хельги отошел, чтобы не мешать ей. Дядька Сварт, который погиб, чтобы накормить родичей, заслужил свою драпу. Как заслужили ее и другие охотники, убитые в чаще.</p>
<p>Вечером вернулся отец с товарищами.</p>
<p>Эгиль Трехглазый ввалился в дом, помогая заносить… нет, не зверя. Человека. В израненном, почти растерзанном теле, кое-как завернутом в окровавленную одежду, Хельги с трудом узнал брата отца, по имени Сванте. Дядька Сванте был крупным и широкоплечим, на голову выше других, и нести его было тяжело; отцу помогали двое молодых племянников. Еще один их родич вошел, пошатываясь и нянча у груди культю, оторванную чьими-то зубами. За ними плелся старший и самый опытный из охотников — Виглаф Лысый. Волос он лишился не по прихоти природы, а оттого, что в молодости кракен содрал с него скальп.</p>
<p>Мать и сестры захлопотали над ранеными. Как истые женщины Фенриса, они не плакали и не голосили — слезы потекут, когда раны будут перевязаны, а мертвые похоронены.</p>
<p>Дядька Сванте был еще жив, но не в себе.</p>
<p>— Бирюк, — шептал он прерывисто, и снова: — Бирюк… серый… серые латы… клинки…</p>
<p>«Серые латы? — задумался Хельги. — Это он про шкуру?»</p>
<p>Если бы на месте дядьки была мать, она могла бы так сказать. Как всякий скальд, она бы слагала висы, даже умирая. И плотная, мощная шкура, покрытая плотной свалявшейся шерстью, впрямь походила на латы.</p>
<p>Но дядька Сванте не то что не был скальдом — он двух слов связать не мог, хотя действовал быстро и разумно. И сравнивать шкуру с латами, а клыки с клинками — это уж точно не по его части. Хельги поначалу и не понял, что странного было в дядькиных словах. Мать же прислушалась.</p>
<p>— Ты словно вису слагаешь, родич, — заметила она.</p>
<p>— Нож у него… был. Рвал меня клыками, а нож на поясе…</p>
<p>Мать сплюнула. Малефик — он и есть малефик: если бирюк и впрямь оборотень, то нож ему нужен в людском обличии, а клыки — в зверином.</p>
<p>— А где остальные? — спросила она мужа. Эгиль Трехглазый поежился.</p>
<p>— Он убил их, — просто сказал он. — Одного за другим. Мы — все, кто остался в живых.</p>
<p>— Но вы хотя бы ранили его? Что вы за мужчины, если не можете совладать с одним оборотнем?</p>
<p>— Помолчи, племянница, — возразил Виглаф Лысый, уязвленный упреком. — Совладай с ним сама, если думаешь, что это просто. Ты его не видела! Он вдвое больше любого из самых могучих волков, закован в латы и бегает на задних ногах быстрее, чем любой конунгур. Он бросил в меня кусок сморози размером с меня самого! Мои ребра хрустнули, и я больше не мог охотиться…</p>
<p>Хельги взял нож.</p>
<p>Его не брали на эту охоту, считая слишком юным и недостаточно умелым. Хельги уже не раз добывал белок, зайцев и даже детенышей конунгуров, его почитали бойким малым, однако против такого врага, как бирюк, он был ничем.</p>
<p>Но взрослые охотники погибали один за другим, а женщины и дети не могли собрать ни грибов, ни ягод, так как боялись выйти из-под крова. В доме прятались его мать, беззащитный младший братишка и сестры. И Хельги закинул за плечо небольшой, но сильный лук — большой охотничий он еще не мог натянуть в полную силу, копье-сулицу, повесил на пояс нож и пращу.</p>
<p>Не сразит бирюка — так погибнет с честью, все лучше, чем попасть в Нижний Мир к трусам и лодырям.</p>
<p>Под мягкими башмаками пружинил и прогибался мох, сочившийся водой. Лишайник слегка колыхался под ветром. Хельги прислушался.</p>
<p>Тишина.</p>
<p>Не щебечут птицы, не хрустит бурелом, не перекрикиваются зайцы протяжными и жуткими голосами. Не трещит молодыми шишками белка.</p>
<p>И к привычным запахам болота и сырости примешивается струйка звериного, хищного душка, застарелой крови и еще чего-то неведомого.</p>
<p>«Он где-то рядом», — понял Хельги и взял сулицу наизготовку, медленно поворачиваясь, чтобы враг не мог напасть со спины.</p>
<p>Казалось, что время тянется, как медовая тянучка, которую так славно варила одна из его сестер. Лес будто вымер.</p>
<p>И вдруг тишина разорвалась. Оглушительный хруст и рев обрушились на Хельги, чудовищное тело опрокинуло его. Сулица хрустнула и переломилась, упершись в непробиваемую шкуру; Хельги попытался достать зверя ножом, но и нож только скрежетнул по туше. Страшная морда, от которой разило тухлой кровью, оскалилась и склонилась к лицу мальчика — не волчья и не человеческая, с пронзительными и злыми желтыми глазами; Хельги заорал от ужаса, извиваясь и пытаясь высвободить из-под навалившейся туши руку с ножом.</p>
<p>Выдернул.</p>
<p>Ткнул ножом в морду, мгновенно отдернувшуюся, в шею, в ухо — куда попал, но не смог даже поцарапать чудище. Зато оно будто лениво повернуло башку, рыкнуло — и хлопнуло челюстями по руке.</p>
<p>Этими челюстями оно могло и самого Хельги перекусить пополам…</p>
<p>— Брат!</p>
<p>Хельги задергался.</p>
<p>Его некому было звать братом, да еще таким глубоким, тяжелым — огромным — голосом.</p>
<p>— Брат!</p>
<p>— Поздно, — произнес другой голос. Грянул гром. Еще раз. Хельги сжался и зажмурился, ожидая неминуемой гибели, но вместо этого тяжесть звериной туши исчезла.</p>
<p>Над Хельги стояли двое, и это были не люди.</p>
<p>Оба — высоченного роста, могучие и угрюмые, в серых латах. В ручище одного еще дымилась большая штука — видимо, она и производила гром.</p>
<p>Отплевываясь от серой звериной шерсти и хлынувшей на лицо крови, Хельги завозился, поднимаясь. Он подобрал сломанную сулицу, выставил ее впереди себя и крикнул срывающимся голосом:</p>
<p>— Уходите! Тронете моих родичей, я вам задам!</p>
<p>— Смотри, ярл, — хохотнул один из гигантов, — он готов сражаться!</p>
<p>— Ты его разозлил своей бородой, — ответил первый, опуская оружие. Он и сам был бородат и совершенно лыс, как Виглаф Лысый, и так же покрыт шрамами. Переступив через Хельги, он наклонился над поверженным чудовищем. — Эх, брат…</p>
<p>Теперь Хельги видел, что чудовище, должно быть, когда-то было одним из этих гигантов. На нем еще держалась часть обшарпанных и побитых серых лат, и в туловище угадывалось что-то человеческое. Припомнив же взгляд чудовища, Хельги содрогнулся.</p>
<p>В этом взгляде ничего человеческого не осталось.</p>
<p>— Храбрый парнишка, — заметил первый. Второй кивнул.</p>
<p>— Я Ульрик Убийца, — сказал он мальчику.</p>
<p>— Я Хельги Эгильссон, сын Эгиля Трехглазого.</p>
<p>— Сын Трехглазого… Хочешь стать Небесным Воином, сын Трехглазого?</p>
<p>Хельги помолчал.</p>
<p>Его родичам больше ничего не угрожало, а сам он еще не был полноценным охотником — скорее лишним ртом.</p>
<p>Мать будет горевать.</p>
<p>Но разве не она сложила песню про бирюка, который бродит по краю и хватает зазевавшихся детей?</p>
<p>И Хельги вложил руку в протянутую руку Ульрика Убийцы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>